godmodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Reaper sans (absolute death)
|-|most common avatar= |-|avatar environment of angels= |-|true appearance (it certainly looks wrong, we just can’t imagine it)= |-|new death= https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ZsKb35tYoQ Summary when a war broke out in TRUE OMNIVERSE between brothers gods and their creations, the Supreme Gods created death. This is the sound of the myth .... But in fact, death existed long before that. As soon as Senusret sacrificed his soul for the sake of his experiments (this was before the creation of the True Omniverse), then emptiness created death. death was a spirit without purpose and strength, but when the brothers decided to create the True Omniverse, emptiness gave death a purpose, namely, to kill the Brothers of the Gods and for this gave it incredible strength and special ability to kill even the almighty, but the Brothers turned out to be ten times stronger and killed death, but then the spirit returned and tried to kill the brothers again, but he was killed and then he returned, and so this cycle continued until death was concluded by the prison created by the brothers from which she also escaped. But when the war began, the Gods decided Cach that spirit and give him strength so that he bezhestvennye usmeril higher gods. So it happened, but in return for working with the Brothers, death made its own terms: he will erase some souls from existence and have his avatars and his reapers among different creatures for ☼☜��✌��❄☜��, in return for this Death will keep the seal of Azathoth and Zalgo and maintain a balance in the world. And after countless years, the Void decided to destroy their creation, but death managed to give all its strength to its nearest avatar: Ripper Sans and after that he became the new supreme death. Powers and Stats I’m tired of saying pathetically why ... let Gaster have a level of strength of 20 then at Death 18-19. Now you understand the full power of this God? Notable Attacks/Techniques: touch of the undead-an ordinary ability that has been there since its creation.If death touches a creature weaker than the Supreme or Ancient God, it will instantly die. hounds of discord-since Reaper Sans is the new supreme death and he has Gaster Blasters, why not use them? These Gaster Blasters are practically second or third in strength. They have a lot of new abilities in consequence of which they can be used both for battle and for other things. flowers of the creator-in honor of Toriel, he sometimes gives life to those whom he had to pick up and it is these flowers that he creates and give to the dead so that they can live anew. But these flowers can also have a negative character at his request. As a rule, he leaves these colors to those whom he re-lived as a reminder that death is not cruel. OBLIVION OF BEING '-the highest destructive power of all. This ability to literally erase the enemy and everything connected with it in an instant even from all of the above than all, of a hollow, generally from the ☼☜��✌��❄☜��. NOTHING is ABLE to BYPASS, IGNORE, REMAIN EXIST, Etc. THIS ABILITY is SO ABSOLUTE in its ERASURE THAT ☼☜��✌��❄☜��. The exceptions are: Zalgo(chaos) and Azathoth(chaos) as the void will bring them back. Bolohalva and Zevrivollad as they are void or nothingness itself.' abyss fire-Bert hellfire and gives it special divine abilities. It can be used as a tool of torture (often) and for battle. burden of immortality-initially the very first death could return until it fulfilled its purpose. When the void tried to destroy death, Death turned this fact into a special ability that Ripper Sans will have now. In fact, he still has a purpose, but he is not obliged to fulfill it more since his immortality no longer depends on it, but Void can change it and make Death mortal. artifacts of death-Sans knows very well that emptiness can also interact on him and try to destroy him, so that the power is not lost at some point, he can enclose everything that he has in his braid and his bologna and throw it into the True Omnivers where the emptiness has no control or thanks to the special spells and powers that were given to his ancestor to transfer all the strength to his equipment, but at the same time make them insensitive to emptiness for a period of time (possibly forever) CREATOR MISTAKE-Even a new death has a connection with emptiness, but due to the magic of the brothers and their new special forces, Riper Sans as a new supreme death is able to subjugate the emptiness as Gaster, but all the time what will happen to him therefore this technique is not particularly used. Facts 1.able to end all life 2.Stronger than the God of Life 3.Can kill the brothers of the Gods, since they themselves gave him this ability 4.Avatars and Reapers needed Death for ☼☜��✌��❄☜�� 5.With the transfer of power, the Reaper sans and acquired the character of a former death 6.Only emptiness and the Gods brothers (probably) can end death 7.He with the God of Life, regulators of balance 8.Always keeps track of the seal Zalgo (chaos and Azathoth (chaos) 9.No in TRUE OMNIVERSE creature capable killed him 10.Most likely Zalgo and Azathoth cannot kill him 11.The second or third most powerful among all existing Others Notable Victories: Death does not fight with weak creatures; death is the inevitability that comes after them all. Notable Losses: Gaster(beyond limit with full soul) Senusret Ricardo Milos(true power) they did not fight, but as they clearly have 1-2 level units more power. Inconclusive Matches: Zalgo(chaos) Azathoth(chaos) Beerus(keeper of TRUE OMNIVERSE) Category:WIP Category:Won a fight against Tails (Omni-wanked because sanity is overrated) Category:Absolute Death